Nakeem Grindina
Nakeem Grindina is one of the Fracción of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and a villain from Bleach. History Past Nakeem was once a Gillian-class Menos Hollow that was part of a group of other Menos led by Shawlong Kūfang and including Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, and Di Roy Rinker. One day as they wandered through Hueco Mundo, they came across a small panther-like Adjuchas-class Hollow that Di Roy attempted to devour. However he struck back with great speed and power, killing two unnamed members of the group and taking a bite out of Di Roy's face. Impressed by his speed and power, Shawlong asked him his name and he introduced himself as Grimmjow and Nakeem and the others decided to make him their leader in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lordes. However some time later, the group told Grimmjow they'd given up, revealing they'd eaten 3000 Hollows and felt no growth in power since their 1000th. Grimmjow told Nakeem and the others they could give up, but he'd keep going and decided to leave the group. However they asked him to eat part of each of them since that would prevent them from growing or regressing in their Hollow levels. He honored their request and Nakeem and the others were later turned into Arrancar by Sōsuke Aizen, then became Fracción to their old leader, Grimmjow. Attacking the Human World After Ulquiorra Cifer came back from the Human World without killing Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow decided to correct his "mistake". He brought Nakeem and the rest of his Fracción to Karakura Town and they scanned the town with their Pesquisas. After discovering numerous spiritual energy signatures, Grimmjow ordered them to kill anyone with the slighest bit of spiritual power. Nakeem went with Shawlong and came upon Captain Toshiro Hitsugata and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. While his comrade fought the captain, he engaged the lieutenant and easily defeated her, leaving her lying on the ground while he watched Shawlong fought Toshiro. However Rangiku received a call from the Soul Society telling her removing her Gentei Reiin seal was authorized. As it came in, Nakeem advanced on her and tried to stomp on her, but she blocked his foot then she and Toshiro used Gentei Kaijo to remove their Gentei Reiin seals. This brought them to their full power, five times what they'd been fighting at before and now proved able to easily battle the Arrancar. During the fight, Rangiku asked Nakeem what the technique was that he'd used to arrive so suddenly, which he used to get behind her and said it was Sonído. However the lieutenant responded with Shunpo, then she used the Shikai ability of her Zanpakuto to finish off Nakeem. Powers Nakeem possesses considerable spiritual power and has the ability to use Sonído, a technique that lets him move extremely fast, and Cero, a powerful energy blast (though he only used this in the video game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom). Nakeem apparently uses Híerro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin extremely durable, since he seems to have a preference brute force attacks, which are enhanced by Híerro. He also is presumed to have swordsmanship skills, since he was able to take on Rangiku, a lieutenant of the Soul Society and a proficient swordsman. It is presumed that like all Arrancar, Nakeem can release his Zanpakuto to enter his Resurrección form, though the name of his Zanpakuto, the release command, and what powers this form gives is unknown. Trivia *Nakeem talks very little with his only line in the manga being "Sonído", when he told Rangiku the name of the technique, though he had a few more in the anime. *In the manga, Nakeem attempted to flee with Shawlong before being killed, but in the anime, he was killed before his comrade tried to escape. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male